


Moving Day

by cactwerk (ninnie_eats_chips)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Moving In Together, playing with toys with your bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2020-08-12 22:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninnie_eats_chips/pseuds/cactwerk
Summary: Prompto was helping you bring the last of the boxes down from your apartment. Then you happened to come across a box of old toys..





	Moving Day

You’d been looking forward to moving day for months. Back when you realized the lease on your apartment was due to expire, you had been prepared to sign another year with your landlords without question. It was a quaint little apartment complex on a fairly quiet street, and aside from the occasional circuitry or plumbing failures, you’d come to love the place and all its unique quirks. It was just fine for one person.

But then there was _Prompto_. And you found yourself jamming into your twin-sized bed with him often. He spent the better part of the week at your place, practically living with you as it is, and you’d probably spend all of it together if you didn’t live in different suburbs. It was a welcome surprise when you mentioned your contract and he had jumped to propose that you move in with him–of course you said yes!

But Prompto still lived in his parents' home, so the months leading up to the move were spent giddily poring over the listings for a slightly bigger apartment or flat a little more accommodating to a bed you could both sleep in, and further away from the noise than his place. Eventually, you decided on one together. The big step; signing all the papers with both of your names, felt so surreal. It wasn’t a house, but it meant that you got to sleep and wake up every day next to your favorite goofy man, eating your meals together and welcoming one another home. It was just so exciting. It was a big step for your relationship and you felt closer than ever.

Now, today was the big day. The moving truck you rented was sitting out in the parking lot, already containing all of your boyfriend’s belongings and most of yours. All that was left was a few boxes on the floor in your emptied bedroom.

Prompto took a deep breath and heaved a rather heavy box up into his arms, preparing to carry it outside to the truck. You glanced at him over your shoulder with concern, both for the contents of the box and the thought of the slender man trying to carry it down the stairs without visibility of his feet. He wasn’t the most graceful, and well… he was no stranger to clumsy footing, either.

“Careful Prom, that one’s fragile.” You warned, getting up from where you knelt to help him get a good grip on the package. He made an _“mmf”_ while hoisting it up, then showed you a toothy grin.

“Don’t worry babe, I got it.”

You pressed a kiss to his flushed-over freckles. You could tell by the way his fringe stuck to his forehead that he’d worked up a sweat carrying your heavy stuff. It was so sweet of him to do so, you’d make him a glass of lemonade if there were any ingredients or utensils left in the cupboards.

After the blonde made his way out of the doorway, you knelt back down to the remaining boxes to check for your black marker labels, deciding what it was you should take down next. However, you came across a box that wasn’t labeled at all. This was one that you dug out from the back of your closet with a film of dust over it, and you had no idea when the last time it’d been opened.

With your curiosity piqued, you ripped the weak old masking tape and undid the folded flaps wondering what treasures (or garbage) could possibly await you. One of your long gone sneakers? A box of nasty old chocolate? The bunch of knitting supplies you’d bought during your ‘I-need-a-hobby’ crisis but never ended up using them?

… No, it was a box of old toys. You found yourself turning quickly from smiling to laughing as you pulled out a hardened green stone from the top that used to be fart goo. It even had dirt and hairs in it… ew. You laid that aside, pushing past filled out coloring books and random, tiny toy animals that used to belong to a farm set. How long had you held onto this box without opening it? You felt nostalgic at the thought of an 8-year old you running around your parents’ home playing with some of these things.

When you were almost about to tear up, that was when you noticed a familiar, bright orange barrel poking out through the center of the toys. You gasped excitedly, digging in to pull the plastic dart gun out, followed by its pair which was surprisingly found next to it. You were even more surprised to find the thing loaded when you squeezed the trigger, firing one of the plastic pieces across the room.

Before you knew it, Prompto had returned already, panting as he leaned against the doorframe behind you.

“Phew!” He exhaled loudly. “What did you have in that box? I’m willing to hedge my bets on a bunch of baby Garulas.” You giggled and craned your head to see him as he wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his wrist.

“Close. It was a lamp and some shelves.”

Prompto's eyes widened as he tilted his body over, taking interest in the opened box in front of you.

“Whatcha got there?” He chimed.

“Just some old toys.” You answered, examining the toy gun in your hand before breaking into a mischievous grin. You got up from your knees to point it at your boyfriend’s chest. “Stick ‘em up!” You exclaimed, causing an excited smile to spread across his face. You leaned down to grab the other gun and offered it to him.

Prompto chuckled heartily. “Oh no, you’ve just made a big mistake. Because I happen to be a great sharpshooter and I literally almost never mi–”

You shut him up with a dart to the chest, giggling while he grumped at you and reached for the other gun in your hand.

“That didn’t count and you won’t get it back.” Prompto glared at you, but you stuck your tongue out at him. You were getting ready to bolt when he grabbed your arm and looked at you seriously all of the sudden. “Wait, wait. We haven’t gone over the terms yet!”

You cocked an eyebrow. “Terms?”

“Y’know, what I get when I beat you.” He teased. You rolled your eyes.

“How about… the winner gets kisses?”

Your boyfriend smiled, nodding slowly in agreement. “Sounds like a win-win. Okay, ready?”

“Uh, no, hang on.” You diverted, looking distracted for a moment before quickly picking up the dart at the male’s feet and dashing off. You heard him call “hey!” after you, and unfortunately you’d already been pegged in the butt as Prompto chased you through the living room and out the front door.

You were lightning fast down the stairs while your assailant lagged behind, likely still tired from the manual labor he’d done. You hooked around the building into the back lawn as he misfired past you. Prompto may have been a good shot, but you had agility.

You flung yourself behind a tree, peeking around to fire a pellet that flew to the right side of his face. You swore under your breath while he came after you, managing to pop you again in the back. The blonde took the time to brandish his colorful gun, taunting you with what appeared to be the Chocobo dance. You couldn’t imagine how this might look to any oncomers.

“You might as well call me QuickSilver!”

You groaned, stomping your foot before running out from behind the tree to shoot the blonde in the leg. He pouted at you, thinking he was fast enough that he could dance-dodge away from your aim. He was wrong.

You took the time to jam your other plastic bullet into your gun as Prompto sped off into the untrimmed grass, shooting you a third time in the shoulder before victoriously pumping his fist. At this point, the game had devolved into chase-and-tag as you both sprinted around the yard nailing each other until you were empty–or at least, Prompto was empty. You may or may not have had that extra shell, yet.

Running up to the tired man, you were both panting and laughing at one another as you poked him in the tummy. He dropped his gun and gently pulled you down to the ground with him where you collapsed against his heaving chest. You were still and quiet for a moment while you listened to Prompto’s racing heart, and had some fun poking at the little beauty mark on his shoulder.

He inhaled through his nose and sighed. You were expecting what he said next to be witty, but this man was full of surprises.

“I had a couple of toy guns when I was a kid.” He started softly. “But no one to play with.”

You could feel your heart sinking, as well as the corners of your lips when you lifted your head to see a rare, solemn expression. His azure eyes were focused on the sky above you.

“Prompto…” You reached a hand up to stroke his golden locks and were instantly met with a smile you knew much better.

“It doesn’t matter now, though. I have the _best_ girflriend ever. Eleven out of ten, would play-fight again.”

You giggled at him and pecked him on his nose while he wrapped his arms around your back.

“Ohh, does this mean I’m the winner~?” Prompto questioned expectantly. Little did he know you had another cheapshot waiting for him in your left hand.

You responded with a high-pitched “Nope,” then leaned up and pulled the trigger at the blonde’s chest. His jaw dropped dramatically as the plastic bounced off and rolled into the grass.

“You’re a dirty cheat!” He shouted, rolling you off of him and onto your back. You yelped, letting go of the spent gun, and were helpless while Prompto deliberately kissed a ticklish part of your neck. He held down your arms as you screeched and kicked feebly, then brought playful kisses up your jaw and to your face. You were a deep red by the time you felt his soft lips against your own, and Prompto let go of your arms only for you pull him in tight. You kissed deeply on the ground for a while, uncaring of the grass that tickled the sides of your face. The only thing that crossed your mind was how you couldn’t wait to have more of this, every day.

When you parted lips, Prompto hovered over you, grinning at you before scanning the area. You could’ve sworn you saw a blush creep across his face.

He cleared his throat. “We, uh… should probably get back to loading up your stuff before it’s too late. Or, you know… somebody sees us making out on the ground.”

You chuckled at the idea of your boyfriend actually getting embarrassed about PDA, then grabbed his shirt to pull him back in.

“Don’t worry, they’ll never see us again.”


End file.
